Love Lessons
by PoKeFanDeRp
Summary: When Lucy tries to right a romance novel, it doesn't go well. After all, she's never experienced love before. In desperation, she asks someone to help her with her story by teaching her what love is!
1. Romance Failure

Love Lessons

Summary: When Lucy tries to right a romance novel, it doesn't go well. After all, she's never experienced love before. In desperation, she asks someone to help her with her story by teaching her what love is!

The story takes place in the future. (After the Grand Magic Games)

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters! (Or fairy tail)

Chapter one: Romance Failure

Lucy had written a few short novels, using the secret pen-name "Love and Lucky." All her stories were only decent, as she was new to the writing world. She had written all kinds off novels, but something was missing from all of her stories: Romance. Recently, all of her few fans seemed to demand romance, and Lucy was of course, dumbfounded.

-Later, at fairy tail-

The blond teenager walked gloomily into the guild, looking rather depressed, "How can I write about romance… when I've never known love before..?" She murmured to herself. Muttering something else under her breath, she sat down on a chair and scowled at the wall.

The blond, Lucy, was obviously in a terrible mood. And Natsu and Grays bickering wasn't helping.

"What was that? SQUINTY EYES?"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, BASTARD!"

"FLAMEBRAIN!"

"FREAKING EXHIBITIONIST!"

"MEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~" And then Elfman joined into the battle.

And in the matter of minutes, most of the guild was having a huge battle. Shouts and screams filled the entire guild, much to Lucy's disgust. How was she supposed to think about how to write a romance story with all this noise going around?

_There's no way I can write this story by myself…. _ Lucy walked over to where Levy was, only to see her chatting with the iron dragon slayer happily. The blond didn't want to interrupt their 'lovey dovey time,' so she went to look for Erza. Although she doubted that Erza could help her with this romantic problem, Lucy was confused and depressed; she felt that she had to ask _someone_. After looking around the very messy guild, she finally found her scarlet haired friend.

"Erza!" Lucy waved to Erza, who was in a conversation with the sweet Mirajane while eating a cake. After Lucy took her seat next to Erza at the bar counter, Erza asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

Lucy blushed and looked at the ground. "I need help…" Lucy paused and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Mirajane was smiling happily, washing a cup, and the rest of the guild was being noisy and beating each other up brutally, so Lucy decided it was rather safe to say what was on her mind.

"I need help with love…"

Mirajane dropped her cup.

Erza looked extremely shocked.

The rest of the guild started arguing about men, courtesy of Elfman.

"L-L-LOVE?" Mirajane started crying.

"M-Mira? Why are you crying?" Lucy smiled awkwardly. _I feel like gray_.

Erza blushed slightly and whispered to Lucy nervously, "Is it… Natsu?"

"HELL NO" Lucy denied it quickly. _NATSU? I care for him… BUT NOT IN THAT WAY._

Mirajane stopped crying and whispered to Lucy, "If it's not Natsu… Then is it gray?"

"WRONG!" Lucy made an "x" with her arms. _Gray, the stripper? No thanks_ "When I said I needed help with love, I didn't mean I was in love with somebody!" Lucy sighed dramatically.

"Then…. Why?" Mirajane looked disappointed. Strangely, so did Erza.

"I need help with my novels." Lucy frowned. "I can't seem to be able to write about romance..."

Mirajane frowned as well, but not for the same reason as Lucy. "How boring~"

"M-Mira….." Lucy glared at her white haired friend angrily.

"You can't write something you don't understand…." Erza nodded quickly. "Lucy, I think you need to get a boyfriend."

Lucy froze up. "B-Boyfriend…?" _I haven't had a boyfriend in the 18 years I've lived!_

Mirajane became happy again. "That's right! In that case, how about G-, "Mirajane didn't get to finish her sentence, because she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"If Lucy needs a lesson with love, then I can help her with that." A handsome man put his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"L-Loke! What are you doing here?" Lucy recognized the voice immediately. She looked up at the orange haired man angrily. "Don't summon yourself here if I didn't call you here!"

Loke ignored her remarks and smiled charmingly. "It sounds like my _princess_ needs a little help."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Shoo~ Shoo~!" Lucy blushed, stood up and made waving movements to signal she wanted Loke out of here as soon as possible.

"But you do need help with this… novel of yours, don't you? And I can help you with that. "Loke smirked, flirtatiously.

"W-well…" Lucy looked away, clearly embarrassed. "Y-YOU EVESDROPPER!"

Mirajane and Ezra's eyes sparkled unnaturally bright.

_This is just for the sake of my novel….Nothing more… I need someone to help me.. right?_, after thinking it through, Lucy was about to accept the offer when a bunch of squealing girls ran into the guild.

"LOKEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Loke looked scared as he pushed up her glasses. "F-Fangirls…. Crap Lucy, I have to run…Later, Princess" And thus, in the blink of an eye, Loke was replaced by a bunch of sparkling orange dust.

Lucy cursed under her breath. _Just when I'm finally going to say yes, he leaves! Stupid Loke!_ Lucy was not the only on disappointed. Mirajane and Erza were cursing as well.

"w-Well since Loke can't be your stand in boyfriend, how about G-" Mirajane was once again cut off, this time by Natsu, who was tossed across the room and into her face. Mirajane landed on the floor with a loud thud. No one bothered to help, as everyone else with busy with one thing or another.

Erza sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Lucy at this rate you'll never get a boyfriend…"

"HOLD ON!" Lucy blushed madly. "It's only been a few minutes since I started looking for a boyfriend! Also, I only want a boyfriend for my story! I just need to understand love!" _THAT'S RIGHT! I just have to understand it right? So…_

"Erza!" Lucy ignored the moans of a squashed Mirajane. "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!"

Erza spat out the drink she was drinking. "W-What…?"

"All I need to do is to understand love right?" Lucy said excitedly. "So spit it out! What's up with your love life?"

Erza blushed madly. "J- Je-"

Lucy was confused. Was the strongest female in fairy tail blushing? Lucy smiled. _How unexpectedly cute. _ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as Mirajane finally pushed off Natsu, whom was rather heavy. Mirajane stood up slowly, whipped the dust off her dress and smiled creepily at Ezra. "Ooohhh~ So even Erza has a crush on someone 3"

"O-Oh course!" Erza stuttered. "I-I'm a healthy young woman!"

"Spill the beans, _Erza_" Mirajane smiled evilly.

Erza covered her face with her hands and murmured something inaudible.

_Don't tell me…._ Lucy glanced behind and saw 'Mistgun' sitting in a corner alone. 'Mistgun' was actually Jellal in disguise. Somehow, he has become a member of fairy tail, just as the real 'mistgun' was. _Does she like Jellel…?_

While Lucy was in thought and Mirajane was thinking of evil things, Erza had taken the opportunity to flee.

Lucy looked around and groaned. _Now that Erza's gone, who am I going to ask?_ _Why cant I find the right person to help me? _Lucy turned her head to where Levy and Gajeel where sitting and sighed. They were still chatting about something that was probably ridiculous. _Why can't the right person just throw themselves at me?_

And at that moment, Gray Fullbuster was punched by elfman, and flew right into Lucy's face.

_Oh fu-_

-End of chapter one-

Mira is evil. lol


	2. Natsu Failure

Love Lessons

Summary: When Lucy tries to right a romance novel, it doesn't go well. After all, she's never experienced love before. In desperation, she asks someone to help her with her story by teaching her what love is!

The story takes place in the future. (After the Grand Magic Games)

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters! (Or fairy tail)

Chapter Two: Natsu Failure -

_Why can't the right person just throw themselves at me? _And at that moment, Gray Fullbuster was punched by elfman, and flew right into Lucy's face.

Mirajane watched a half gray struggle to get up after getting thrown into Lucy's face. Mirajane smiled sweetly and began cleaning another cup. _GRAY HERES A CHANCE MOMENT 3 GOOD LUCK! _The white haired girl's eyes shined.

"UGH. Gray! Get off! You're heavy! And put on some pants!" Lucy's yells were muffled because grays stomach was on her face. She was just guessing he had no pants on. And she guessed right.

Gray blushed. "Lucy your _things _are tickling my-"

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy snapped and 'Lucy kicked' him somehow. She has skills. "Y-YOU PERV!"

The raven haired boy slowly got up and looked the blonde in the eye. "Not my fault."

Lucy felt her face turn red. Gray had no shirt on. He had no pants on. And he was missing his underwear this time too. To put it simply, he was completely nude. "G-gray… P-Pants…"

"Oh Damn!" Gray looked around for his pants, leaving a very stunned (and Embarrassed) Lucy behind him.

_Geez, What is wrong with me…_ Lucy was still blushing as she covered her face with her hands. _Do I like hi- nah… it's probably just all this boyfriend and romance talk that's making me feel like this. _

The blush on Lucy's face did not go unnoticed by Mirajane. But surprisingly the expression was also noticed by the world's densest male.

"Hey.. Happy?" Natsu glanced over at the flying blue cat.

"What? You want some fish?" Asked the blue kitten, who was gnawing on some species of fish.

The pink haired boy just looked confused. "Happy do you think Lucy's sick?"

"Sick..?" Happy looked over at the blond whose face was still red.

"Maybe…"

-the next day—

"So, how is it?"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but to put it simply, it sucks."

Despite that she still didn't understand love very much; Lucy had gone home and tried to write a sappy romance story. She finished one chapter and had brought it to levy so that the blue haired girl could evaluate her story. Obviously, she failed terribly.

Lucy began to drown in depression. 'I guess I really don't understand romance…" She muttered darkly to herself.

"H-Hey… It's okay Lu-chan. I'm sure you'll get better…" Levy tried to comfort her best friend, but clearly she wasn't doing a good job. "A romance novel is hard to write if you don't understand love itself."

"Then can you tell me about love, Levy-chan?" Lucy looked over at her friend hopefully.

"G-Gah!" Levy blushed. "W-well I guess... from a girl's point of view love is sort of fluffy, and it makes you feel like you can soar into the sky."

"Mmm-Hmm..?" Lucy was jotting down notes on her purple notepad.

Levy's voice was edged with nervousness. "It's like you feel like melting whenever you're around that person you love."

"Thank you Levy!" Lucy Smiled. _Maybe now I can write a romance story._

"Hold on!" Levy said quickly. "You have to understand a boy's side of love too." _And besides.. if you describe love as "fluffy"… I don't think that the story will come out well..._ Levy thought grimly to herself.

The blonde girl started to sob miserably. _I'll never be able to write a good love story at this rate! Besides! How is love, Fluffy? _

"Are you alright, Lucy?" After Natsu noticed Lucy's sobbing, he left happy with carla and walked over and put his arm around the girl.

"WAHHHH" Was all the pink haired boy got for a response.

_Wait a sec…,_ Thought Lucy. _Natsu… IS A MALE. A MALEMALEMALE. .I hope…. _An alarm went off somewhere in her brain.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled suddenly and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Wha..?" Natsu stared down and her, surprised. _ Is this what they call… Bipolar?_

Meanwhile, Levy had excused herself from the conversation to go talk to Gajeel.

"Natsu… What's love for you?" Lucy knew she must have gone crazy. She was asking _Natsu _about love. _Natsu _of all men. But Lucy was a desperate person.

Natsu cocked his head to a side. "Love? Hmm… that's a hard question… But..."

_But what..? _Lucy stared up at him. His expression was so cute, like a little boy's expression.

"Meh" Natsu was confused. _Love? I love food. Food is tasty. And sweet. But chili is spicy. Whatever. _"Love is sweet and spicy at the same time. And tasty."

Lucy froze up. _T-t-t-tasty? Oh my fu-_ _but oh well.. _Lucy wasn't exactly sure that Natsu was talking about _love._ Had the pink haired boy ever been in love before? Lucy decided to trust her best guy friend. After thanking him briefly, she ran home to get started on a new novel. Hopefully, her next novel would be better than the fail chapter she wrote that morning.

_Sweet spicy fluffy melting_.. _ Is that really love? _Lucy pondered to herself as she walked home with plue. _Oh well… but it sure doesn't seem like it. _

"W-what was that..." Natsu stared at the blonde as she exited the guild. "Lucy's acting weird." _Asking something like that so suddenly… She's definitely sick! Maybe I'll pay her a 'visit' later with happy._ Being the dense guy he was, he didn't understand the weird bubbly feeling going around in his chest.

A raven haired boy had seen Lucy's entire conversation with Natsu, And for some weird reason, he didn't like it. Was it because the boy was his rival? Or was it..

_Jealousy? _

_No… it couldn't be… It can't be. It just can't_

The end of chapter 2~


End file.
